ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Komica 2
''Komica 2 (more editing will come soon. How soon? Meh) 'The Union of Crazies' ''About We started out as Komica2 and as we gained and lost members, we remade the Union to Komica 2. And with little downtime, the craziness Age of Ishtaria group continued! Achievements * A Call to Arms: Blood Sport (Rhiannon/Azaria) 67th * A Call to Arms: Double Impact (Algae/Avi) 18th * A Call to Arms: Nowhere to Run (Schwertleite/Haniel) 13th * A Call to Arms: Pound of Flesh (Vergilius/Waltraute) 9th * A Call to Arms: Until Death (Helsing/Penthesileia) 7th ''Communication'' Our group maintains contact in a chat room with the Line Messenger App/program available for phones and PCs. LINE is required to join. Be prepared to get spammed :D 'Joining Komica 2' ''Activeness'' Daily activeness is preferred, but event participation is expected; especially Union War. The point of the union is to score better, get more stuff, and be cool. All we want is for you to be able to help us like we will help you :D We will also monitor members to make sure no one disappears, but if you have to take a vacation or just don't want to be on for a few days, feel free to let us know. ''Level/Power Requirement'' We need more front line for the next union war so we're currently looking for decent lv/deck players. Must be above lv 150 or with at least 250k HP for Defense raid deck and 30k quest deck with 3 7* Unit minimum (2 30% minimum). Must not miss more than 3 rounds out of the entire union war week. Requirements must be met at the very least prior to the start of the next Union War, do not NEED to meet these requirements upon entry, but we'll be hesitant to keep someone who isn't progressing at a decent enough pace prior to the start of the next Union War. ''Time Zones'' While it is nice for everyone to be playing on the same clock, members from all over the world are welcomed. Most of us are based in U.S. Rules/Policy Raids * Active - Member are expect to participate in the event unless valid reasons are given (Real life issues , busy with school etc.) * Help with tapping bosses - Please make sure you hit other members' bosses. It'll help to increase the damage bonus. * No boss Stealing - If you see a boss at very low HP, chances are other members did an AoA but failed to kill it. DO NOT kill it if you're not the founder of that boss. Unless you were given permission OR the timer runs down to below 45 mins. DO NOT kill other members' bosses, with the exception of WILD. * The boss you found is yours to kill - Ultimately you're responsible for killing your own boss unless you request help from others. Union War *Must not miss more than 3 rounds TOTAL in the entire war. *Frontliners will be assigned. DO NOT take empty bases if you're not assigned to go up front unless you were told to do so. *DO NOT hit summon if you're not told to do so. Make that mistake then you're guarantee to be kick. *Make sure you read all the war guide and listen to instruction during war. We do not need hot shots in the union. Cooperation is key. BE ACTIVE Simply logging in DOES NOT equal being active. All inactives will be kicked in 3 days without a valid reason. The reason for being in an active union is to get help in raids, gift events, and union war. If you don't feel like participating; then you don't need to be in an active union :) We'll be more inclined to help you get stronger if you'll stick around and be active in later events, we're not a charity, we're a group of friends that sit around and enjoy each other's company while helping each other get stronger, not carrying dead weight. Category:Community